Vivian Starrkewolfe/Tropes
A-G *'Action Girl': Goes without saying. *'Badass': Dragon Slayer; natch. **'Badass Adorable' *'Bifauxnen': Somewhat more masculine-looking than most other characters, and one of the very few ones who wear trousers rather than a skirt or dress. *'Book Dumb/Dumb Muscle': Her evaluation in the academy states that her physical abilities and magical power are outstandingly high, but she has no appreciation for studying. Doesn't stop her from leveling in IQ eventually. *'Combat Tropes' **'Attack Drones': Solar Dragon's Drones. ***'Beehive Barrier': Solar Dragon's Shield. **'Attack Reflector': Solar Dragon's Reflector. **'Dance Battler': While not as flashy as most, Vivian's fighting style definitely has this vibe to it. ***'Extremity Extremist': Vivian primary uses kicks in her fighting style, in addition to her Attack Drones. Justified because punching with all those rings on your hands is bad for both the fingers and the rings. **'Doppelgänger Spin': Solar Dragon's Silhouette splits her in three-five, where the position of the real Vivian is usually random, giving her a number of different ways to follow up. **'Megaton Punch': Solar Dragon's Firing Hammer- being based off Bruce Lee's "one-inch punch", it moves so fast and is so powerful it will knock back opponents several feet. Even when the opponent is ready for the blow. ***'Dangerous Forbidden Technique': As stated in Extremity Extremist, using a punch attack hurts like hell; and since Firing Hammer is so powerful, it basically shatters her hand. **'No Sell': Does this to Fire and Light Magic. **'Sphere of Power': Hyakka Ryōran: Choukyuu Haou Den'eidan. **'Status Buff': Solar Drive does this to her. **'Wave Motion Gun': Solar Dragon's Roar. *'Expy': Vivian is what happens when you throw Dragon Planet!Kurenai and Hizashi in a blender, set to stir, and sprinkle with a few of Gai's nicer traits. H-P *'Heroic Albino' *'Idiot Hair' *'The Power of the Sun': Her element. **'The Same But More': Is this of Fire Dragon Slayer Magic and White Dragon Slayer Magic. ***'Green Thumb': Vivian's mere presence promotes plant growth. Q-V *'Red Eyes Take Warning': Subverted. Played straight in Vritra Mode. *'Shorttank': While undoubtedly attractive, Vivian isn't nearly as feminine as other females in the series. *'Super Mode': Vritra Mode. **'Awesome But Impractical': Lessee, she can't even use it properly, for one; she doesn't have the magical potential to use it for a prolonged period, she can only use it for one minute, and using an actual spell saps that down to five seconds, and finally, plus, during the transformation, Vivian develops dragon organs, replacing temporarily her own, meaning that afterwards she'll need to rest for like a week. **'Bishōnen Line': In Vritra Mode, Vivian is a minature dragon bordering on Eldtrich Abomination. However, when she uses Vritra Mode when it's under her control, she looks like a crimson and gold knight. **'Cast from HP' **'Combat Tropes' **'Deadly Upgrade' **'Expy': Of a form, rather than a character. Vritra Mode is Gai's Ruination Break, except without the black armour. **'Glass Cannon': In Vritra Mode, Vivian's overpowered attacks eat her magical reserves like nobody's business, and the much-vaunted combination structure that keep her in the form leaves her highly vulnerable when about to attack and introduces serious structural weaknesses when she's not attacking. **'Space Master': Vivian can create a warp drive to send the enemy into space. And that's just the start. *'Technical Pacifist': As evident by the first chapter, she aims to disable foes and spare them and try to talk things out, rather than killing them outright. She will break this rule if she has to though. *'Tomboy and Girly Girl': The tomboy to Wendy's girly girl. *'Token Good Team-mate': In a meta sense. Vivian has none of the hatefulness and cynicism that Gai (Bleach) possesses, none of the downright psychopathy that Karen (Other Fairy Tail) has, none of the arrogance and extremism that Borage (Dragon Ball) has, and is probably the most pureheated protagonist next to Gaillardia Arronax (Avalark; original fiction). *'Tsundere': As with any Gai expy. But Vivian is Type B sometimes leaning towards Type A. W-Z *'White Haired Pretty Girl' *'Zettai Ryouiki': Grade A Category:Tropes